Remnants of the Morning Sun
by oORainOo
Summary: Youko x Kagome x Kurama. The past holds many secrets, both bittersweet and dangerous. Kurama meets a evasive, blue-eyed stranger, who's intent on avoiding him at all costs. All because of a winter romance so many years ago...
1. Change Your Mind

**_Remnants of the Morning Sun _**

_By oORainOo_**_

* * *

_**

_"We're all the same  
And love is blind  
The sun is gone  
Before it shines _

_And I said if the answer is no  
Can I change your mind?" _

- "Change Your Mind," The Killers

* * *

_"Kagome..."_

_Her name was nothing more than a warm murmur against her own lips._

_Everything inside her warmed, heart beating strongly in her ears, pulling her hands through his long, silvery hair and trailing across the familiar planes and ripples of his lean body above her. Her kimono had parted, baring the crevice between her breasts, and more then, as the knot dwindled between his nimble fingers. His eyes were warm, inhumanly bright in the shadows of their room, looking for an answer in her expression- Her permission, and she felt those words bubbling from her lips, in a soft whisper, before she could stop herself. "I trust you." _

_The truth._

_Feverish kisses were replaced by fragments of movement and colors, until pain exploded throughout her body, and she was lying on her stomach, dirt mixing with blood, and arms wrapped protectively around her abdomen. He had found her. _

_Kagome kept one arm around her waist and pressed the other in to the soft earth, shakily lifting herself off the ground. For a few moments, all she could hear was the wind in the reeds, bending and shaking, and her shuddering breaths. Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes, and she was unable to keep them from leaking down her cheeks. Was she weak? _

_Moments felt like hours, and deep reds and oranges painted the meadow from the sun. It wouldn't be long before night overcame the clearing. She hadn't moved and neither had he. But she knew he hadn't left. Taking in a deep breath, she lifted her chin, heart a constant, steady thrum, and there he was: tall, pale, pristine- he seemed completely and utterly demonic standing there against the sun. And as she looked up into his malevolent golden eyes, terror blossomed again throughout her chest, as he leap forward, claws racing for her heart_-

Thunder crashed outside.

Jumping upright, Kagome clutched her chest, fingers fisting in the flimsy camisole, unable to breath, and wide eyes jumping in all directions. He wasn't there. The room came in to focus, slowly, as her panic died down. Rain slid over the windows, casting strange shadows by moonlight through her curtains. No one else was in the large room or in her bed. She was alone. _A Nightmare_. Kagome sighed, inhaling deeply, but it caught in her lungs. No, not just a nighmare. Memories. Of Him.

A loud crash, and she jumped again, squeezing her eyes shut. Thunder. _Get ahold of yourself_, she thought, irritably flipping the covers off and swinging her bare legs to the ground. She couldn't go back to sleep after that dream. Dropping her head in to her palm, she imagined feeling the adrenaline seeping out of her blood and a long dreamless sleep into late morning, heartbeat slowing to normal. Her other hand had found its way to her stomach, pressing against the silk shirt in a comforting gesture. Those bright, gilded eyes and handsome face... _Don't think about it_.

It was just a dream, yet it still had roused the grimy, dark shadows in the corners of her mind to spread like a moonless night over land. Flipping on her bedside lamp, pale light illuminated the shadows and she saw hers move against the yellow wall, standing and pulling a thin robe over its shoulders. Kagome left her room quickly, padding down the hall.

The hallway ended with a wide staircase and banister winding down in a slow, lazy arc to the first floor. The tiles were black and white chequers at the base, and cold beneath her feet, so she stepped quickly over them and on to the burgundy rugs in the living room, evading the squeaky floorboards with ease. The large flatscreen tv hung on the wall, Shippou's impressive sound system and their combined DVD collection set up on the table below. Various game consoles and opened video cases were scattered on the floor and she made a mental note to clean them up tomorrow. Across the room, the large, suede couch he had bought last year encompassed the entire wall, white curtains hung behind them. Blankets and pillows were strewn over it, so she added them to her mental to-do list as well.

Crossing the room and pushing open another door, Kagome reached to the left and flipped on the lights, illuminating the sky-blue walls and black cabinents and countertops of the kitchen. She smiled. In here, mosiacs covered the walls between counter and cabinents, of foxes chasing each other and other nature motifs designed by Shippou himself. She wasn't especially hungry, though. The kitchen had just been the first thing which came to mind when she left her room. It was peaceful and bright, far removed from her shadowed bedroom.

Sticking the first clean cup she found under the faucet, water gushed forth and rose to the top and she pressed the handle down, lifting the glass to her lips. The cool water flowed down her throat, icy tendrils spreading across her chest and into her stomach and she shivered, closing her eyes.

Shippou had found her four years ago in the present era. She had been sweeping the courtyard when the tall, auburn-haired man sauntered up the shrine steps, dark sunglasses shielded his eyes, oxford partially unbuttoned, and wearing designer jeans. He was a demon- She noticed right away, and had squeezed the broom tighter, prepared to charge it with holy power should she need to defend herself. He stopped a meter away and had teased her, saying, "_Don't you recognize me, kaa-san_?"

They had almost been inseperable since then, and within months of finding each other, they were living together in his estate twenty minutes outside of Tokyo. The estate was large, and surprisingly Western. She had loved the old architecture from the first time she saw it, yet she had been reluctant to leave the shrine. Although she couldn't hunt for shards anymore, the well still transported them between times and Inuyasha often visited, bringing news of the villiage or demons he had defeated and then returning home with ramen and medical supplies. So they had decided to meet the last weekend of every month, when Shippou drove them to shrine, and Inuyasha would stay with her family for two days or they'd stay in Kaede's villiage on the other side of the well. Taking a seat across the window, she wrapped her hands around the cool glass. Fours years... It had gone by so slow, and so fast all at once.

She didn't know how long she sat there, staring in to the dark panes of the windows and listening to the crashes of thunder and waves of rain against the house. But she realized the glass was empty and the clock had already crossed the twelve hand with three chimes. She sighed. Leaving her glass in the sink, Kagome radjusted her robe around her and began the long walk back to the room, past the vintage paintings and various antiques and playthings around the house. Past Shippou's room, whose soft snores echoed through the door and she smiled, stopping in front of the door next to his. She resisted the urge to peek in to the room across the hall from hers, but instead turned the knob and ducked inside her room.

Pulling it shut and releasing the knob, she turned only to still, hand drifting slowly to her side. She had left the light on in her room, bathing the bed in a dim, golden light. And there, snuggling above her sheets, nose buried in her pillow, the small form of her son curled around his stuffed fox, Koko. His silver hair spilled around his face, tips brushing his shoulders, and small triangular ears twitching in his sleep. His breaths were long and even, and she knew he was sound asleep. Kagome quietly crossed the room, kneeling beside the bed and folding her arms on the matress. His blue collared pajamas were decorated with swirls of emerald leaves and acorns, something Shippou had designed especially with him in mind. She realized he was holding his own tail, a small hand fisted over the tip and hugging it to his chest. Kagome smiled softly, brushing the hair from his eyes. He stirred and, very slowly, his eyes opened, their pale blue depths hazy and unfocused. His small mouth opened in a wide yawn, little pointy canines visible. Blinking a few times, he saw her smile and he suddenly hurled himself in to her arms. "Mama!"

"Yuki, what's wrong? Couldn't you sleep?" She whispered, returning the hug and moving to sit on the bed, the kit in her lap.

"I couldn't find you," he mumbled, and she knew he was wavering on the brink of tears. She soothingly ran her hands through his hair, nuzzling her cheek against his. "And.. And the rain..."

"It's okay. I'm here now." She said and he nodded, sniffling for a little longer before timidly asking,

"Can I.. Can I stay?"

"Of course!" Kagome kissed his nose and the kit giggled, scrunching his nose and she wiggled hers in return.

"Just.. don't tell Shippou, okay?" Yuki said. "He said I'm a big boy now. And big boys aren't afriad of.. of thunder."

"I won't. But," She leaned forward, and he looked up at her with big eyes. She stage-whispered, "your brother... He's still afriad of thunder, too. The only problem is, he can't hear the lightning anymore above his snoring!"

Yuki laughed. "He snores really, _really _loud!" He agreed, gripping Koko in his arms. "Can Koko stay, too?"

"If he gives me a goodnight kiss." She smiled. Yuki's face brightened.

"Just like he used to?"

Kagome's heartbeat jammed, and images flashed through her mind like lightning and faded with thunder shaking in her pulse.

"Yep," she kept her voice even. "Just like he used to."

He pressed the grey fox's snout against her cheek, and Kagome made a kissing noise. Yuki giggled, leaning forward to claim his own good night kiss.

Yuki climbed out of her lap and scrambled under the covers and she chuckled, removing her robe and tossing it on the foot of the bed, before turning off the light. With the covers pulled up their chins, she wrapped her arms around her precious load and he buried himself in to her chest. "Good night, mama. I love you." He whispered.

She kissed the top of his head. "I love you, too, Yuki. Sweet dreams."

As silence enveloped the room in a safe cacoon, she couldn't fall asleep just yet, troubled by his words. '_Just like he used to_...' She closed her eyes, feeling her heart flutter. Yuki didn't know any better. He had never met his father. And that night, so long ago, when he had overheard her and Shippou discussing his father, he had presented his fox to her the next morning, declaring him 'Koko,' his sleepy mind having only remembered part of his name. She hadn't had it in her to correct him. Still, it had only been a letter off.

Koko, Yuki's best friend and inadvertly his father, too. _Youko_.

She swallowed, her mind surfacing with the hazy mirages of her dream. But he was gone. Shippou had told her so, having died in a heist with Kuronue over two decades ago. He never would know he had a son. That _they _had had a son... Adorable little Yuki, with mixed traits from both of his parents. More from his father,with his tail, fox ears, and silver hair. But his eyes; His eyes were all hers. Blue, but much paler than hers, probably because of his demonic herritage. He was a half-demon, yes, and he was perfect in her eyes.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and exhaled. They didn't need Youko in their lives. _She_ didn't need him. It had been four years, and the ache had dulled in her heart. He was nothing more than a painful memory now. But he was the cause for the little boy sleeping against her, tail ticking her bare knees.

_Strange_, she thought tiredly, _something so wonderful could come from that winter_... _So wonderful_...

Her mind drifted away, a bittersweet smile touching the corners of mouth. _Youko_...

* * *

A/N: The story is very bittersweet (if you haven't noticed yet), I spent many days and nights mooning over the possibilities of their relationship. I have these wonderful, whimsy images in my head, and they're making their way to paper and keyboard, progressively. Yuki is so cute! I wish I share the image of him in my head with all of you, but you'll just have imagine the cutest kid you've ever seen and super-impose him with ears and a tail. _Ka__waii_. There's a lot going on here, plot-wise, and I didn't want to give too much away in the first chapter. So, stay tuned! ( : Oh, and tell me what you think! **Thanks for reading! **PS- Note the opening lyrics; I found them last night and could've believe how well they fit for this story. Anyway, if you were at all curious.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Yuu Yuu Hakusho_.

**oORainOo**

**2-4-2008**


	2. Ring, Ring

_**Remnants of the Morning Son **_

Chapter Two

* * *

_If anything should happen,  
I guess I'd wish you well,  
Mmm a little bit of heaven,  
But a little bit of hell._  
- "**Happy Ending**," Mika

* * *

_Ring, Ring_. 

Kagome craddled the phone between her shoulder and ear, sweeping her hair back and looping it into a messy bun, wavy strands falling around her face and neck in black wisps. Sunlight pouring through the large window, warming her skin and a slight breeze escaped from the sunny outdoors with a chilly bite of spring.

Kneeling beside her, Shippou shook the hair out of his eyes, pinching the lavender satin together by her left thigh. "Mhom, shtop mhovhing," Shippou mumbled, talking around the pins pressed between his lips. "Yhou'll pvull 'he sheams."

"Sorry, Ship." She replied, yawning and her face relaxing in to a wide, unrepentant grin. "But no promises."

It was a little after ten in the morning, and she stood on a small platform Shippou had dragged out from the closet. The morning cartoons were on, spandex-clad heroes jumping and springing through the air. She glanced at her kit snuggled on the couch.

Yuki craddled Koko in his lap, sitting cross-legged, and watching them, attention averted from '_Sky Rangers'_ for a few moments. He was smiling, as Shippou and she bickered back and forth. His silver hair was mussed again; she had combed it back in to a high ponytail earlier, but peices were already falling out.

His eyes lit up when she sneaked him a wink.

_Ring, Ring_.

"So is this for the show?" She asked, looking down at the top of Shippou's auburn head. This dress didn't look anything like the others in his collection. The others were more traditional Japanese clothing, with modern cuts and hints of natural, foresty colors and textures. Yet this was elegant; a soft, purple satin that would drag on the floor when she walked. Maybe it was a special commission?

"No," he replied, plucking the pin from his mouth and sliding it through the material. "this one is for the premiere. It's yours."

Kagome eyes widened, eyes fixing on his upturned face. He had rolled back on his heels to revel in her shocked expression. "Mine..? But-" She began.

"You'll look great in it." He interrupted.

"But what about the yellow dress? Wasn't I going to wear that?"

"I only said that so I could surprise you." He shrugged, lifting the material up and rubbing it between his fingers. "I didn't finish the sketch for this dress until last week, and the materials just came it two days ago."

Kagome wrapped an arm around her midsection, the other taking the phone and keeping it pressed to her ear. "Is that why you were locked up in your studio yesterday?" She asked.

"Guilty."

_So that's how he managed to sleep through the storm_. _He must of been working pretty hard. _"But what about the show?" She asked.

Shippou was a brilliant designer, international stars wearing his dresses and suits, and he was very successful. He had his own clothes chain, _Tama_, ironically enough, with a few boutiques in the business district and his crazier, younger designs in a bright, two floor shop in Harujuku. He had his penthouse above that shop, where they would stay when they had something to do in the city the next day or he'd stay alone with one of his girlfriends. Yuki and she had even went with him to a few fittings overseas, commissioned by a variety of celebrities.

When she asked him how he had begun designing clothes, he insisted she was his muse, and that she had started it with all her strange clothes in the Sengoku Jidai. His clothes stood out, he joked, much like she had. So now he liked using her as his model when he stitched together his latest creations. Transferring drawings to materials of every texture and shade, and cutting and stitching around a manikin before they found their way to her. Since she began living with him, he never let her wear anything besides his clothing, in all their shapes and sizes. He enjoyed dressing her up, despite her protests. Eventually, she had just given in. And there was something to be said for his designs. They were beautiful, whether simple or intricate, and customized to her body.

_Ring, Rin_-

A scratchy noise scraped on the other line before the familiar, sweet voice answered. "_Hello. Higurashi Residence_."

"Hi, mom." She greeted, smiling in to the receiver.

"_Oh, Kagome! I was wondering when you would call." _Mrs. Higurashi shifted the phone in to her other hand. _"How are you? Are Yuki and Shippou well_?"

"Yeah, we're great. Everything has been hectic lately, with Shippou's fashion show only a few weeks away, but we're having fun." She answered, swiveling a bit so Shippou had better access to her leg. "How are you?"

"_I'm fine, honey. And so are your grandfather and Souta. He just told me last night, but Souta's going to be the captain of the his school's soccer team next semester. Although,_" She paused. "_I think he wanted to tell you himself_."

"Really" Yuki exclaimed, his ears perked forward. "Uncle Souta made the team?"

Kagome frowned. "Yuki, what did I say about eavesdropping?" She said. His ears flattened, but his eyes weren't very apologetic.

"Sorry, mom."

"He made it? Way to go." Shippou murmured. Kagome stomped her foot.

"Shippou," she growled, giving him '_the look_.' He looked up through his auburn bangs, turquoise eyes devious and grinning wickedly. That expression was all too familiar.

"Hey, I can't help it if I have ears. Now stop moving."

Kagome's eye twitched, shifting out of his grasp. He reached forward again, making a grab for the lavender hem, but she lifted her other foot and pushed him in the chest, with just enough force to tip him over backwards.

"Mom!" He whined, complaining, with his hands thrown back behind him on to the rugs.

She laughed. "How old are you again?" She said, sticking her tongue out. He wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out, too. Yuki began giggling, and they both looked over and Yuki returned it, tongue poking out, and his tail swaying.

Chuckling softly, Kagome positioned the receiver by her mouth again, and she heard her mother's soft laughter through the phone joining her own. "That's great! So when was he planning on telling me?"

"_When you came over their weekend. Are you still visiting_?"

"Of course! We haven't seen you in almost a month; I miss everyone." She said. "Actually, that's why I'm calling." Kagome shifted the phone in to her other hand. Shippou pulled himself up, one hand smoothing the fur on his tails, wincing, and eyeing her cautiously. She smiled, offering a silent truce. He gingerly began pinning again. "Shippou has some errands to run on Friday. So would you mind if we came over earlier? Around two, maybe? I know we don't usually come before nine, but.."

"_Of course you can. But Souta won't be home until six, but you could surprise him_."

"That's a great idea. We could throw him a surprise party!" Kagome exclaimed. "I still can't believe he beat out all the second and third years for captain."

Her mom laughed again, "_I know. We're very proud of him. I'll have to ask him tonight not to make any plans with his friends_."

"And tell him I won't be over until nine, like normal?"

"_Okay, honey. It will be good to see you._"

Kagome's voice softened. "Yeah, you too, mom."

The phone beeped. "Oh, could you hold on a sec?"

"_Sure_."

Kagome pulled the phone away, checking the small lcd screen for the caller. _Nishitai Enterprise_. 555-4377. She returned the phone to her ear. "I'm sorry, but I have to take this call. Can I call you back tonight?"

"_Yes, and I'll let your grandfather know about the party when he gets back. Maybe he'll have some ideas_."

"Okay. And," Kagome motioned with her hands, then held out the phone. Shippou and Yuki took their cue, and she knew they had been eavesdropping again. She smiled.

"Good-bye, Grandma!" They chorused.

Soft laughter echoed through the phone again. "_Goodbye to you two, too._"

Kagome smiled. "Bye mom, I love you."

"_I love you too, Kagome_."

She pressed call waiting, and the other line opened up. She answered politely, just in case it was a secretary.

"Hello. Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking."

"_Hey, Kagome! What took so long_?"

"I was on the other line with my mom," she laughed, his cocky voice the last thing she was expecting. "Why are you using Sesshoumaru's office phone, Kouga?"

"_He 'asked' me to call you. Said he has a new artifact he wants you to get_."

"Again?" Kagome sighed. "I just got back from Hokkaido a week ago, and that vase was nothing special. I told him I would only do this if it was a serious lead."

"_It is. Although Koenma already has his beady little eye on it_."

Kagome straightened. She'd never met the child-ruler, but she knew who he was. "Whats the lead?"

Shippou worked dilligently around her, fingers sliding under her bicep to lift her arm parallel to her shoulder so he could work on the bodice's inseam. But the way his back had stiffened, she knew he was listening.

"_Can't discuss it over the phone. But it's in Tokyo this time, so not much travelin'. He says to meet him at his office at 3 for details_."

"Why didn't he call me himself?" _That's what usually does_. He didn't like too many people knowing their telephone number.

"_He's wrapped up in business meetings all morning. He'll be in one hell of a mood if he doesn't overtake at least one company today_."

She chuckled. "Kouga, are you wishing me luck?"

"_You bet your ass I am. And any one else unlucky enough to be in his path_."

Kagome giggled. 'Well, thanks for the heads up. You can tell him I'll be there. Oh, are you sticking around til then?"

"_No, I only came to drop off the information I had from Makai, but I'll tell his secretary on my way out. Besides, I don't want to leave Ayame alone for too long. Hell only knows how much of a spitfire that woman can be_."

"She _is _pregnant." Kagome reasoned, laughing.

"_So what? She knocked me out for three hours when I came back from your house last month! Yelling about cheating, and that shit. Three hours_!"

"You wouldn't love her if she didn't keep you in line."

"_Yeah, and who else could handle a woman like that_?" He grumbled.

She shook her head at the wolf's antics. She knew he was crazy about Ayame, he had been for centuries now. She was both tough and caring... well, when she wasn't jealous and trying to punch your lights out. She made a good alpha female.

"Besides, how many pregnancies have you gone through in the last four hundred years?" Kagome asked.

"_Too many_," he said, but she could practically hear the smile in his voice, just as she could hear the pride emanating from every word. "_And all them strong and helluva good fighters_."

"So its worth a few concussions, right?"

He barked with laughter, "_Damn, Kagome. What are arguing for? Justified murder just 'cause she's with pup_?"

"Well..." She joked.

He paused then she heard him standing, papers rustling. "_Shit. I hear Sesshoumaru's meeting ending. Better get going. I'll talk to you soon, Kags_!"

"Okay. Bye, Kouga."

She pulled the phone away and clicked it off, tossing it on to the couch. Shippou had pulled away, surveying his work and tilting his to the side, hands on his narrow hips.

"A new mission?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if someone else can take care of it. Hey, Ship." She asked slowly. "Do you know why Koenma would be after Shikon shards?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Shippou shrugged. "We've found more than one shard hiding in his vaults, so it wouldn't be the first time."

"Still..." She paused. _Sesshoumaru knows Koenma can't know about me. I can't risk it. If anyone in Rekai finds out I mothered the son of Youko Kurama or about the Shikon_... She shook her head, clearing away the disturbing thoughts.

Kagome finally slanted Shippou a look out of the corner of her eye. "Now about the dress..."

He rolled his eyes. "You can wear the yellow one to that company party next month or whatever else is coming up." He waved it off. "But the lavender one is definitely for the premiere."

"Okay," She feigned a heavy sigh, hands sinking in to the fabric and pulling it up so she could step off the platform. She smiled up at her adopted son. She barely came to his chin now, but she could still see the familiar mischief and adoration in those eyes. "Thanks, Shippou. What would I do without you?"

"Unfathomable misery, and sensible, ugly shoes comes to mind." He smiled brilliantly.

She rolled her eyes. _Kitsunes_. "My shoes were _not _ugly." She retorted, stomping on his foot, purposefully, as she paraded towards the stairs, hitching the material up a little higher. "I'll leave the dress in your room."

Shippou winced, refraining from grabbing his foot as Kagome dissappear up the steps. Yuki shook his head, muffling his laughter with the back of Koko's head as the older kitsune hobbled over to the couch, flopping down next to him.

"Yuki, whatever you do, never insult a woman's fashion sense. They're downright violent when you do."

"Mama's not that bad." The kit hesitated. "Right?"

"_Especially _mom. Uncle Yasha used to tease her about it all the time, so she's a little sensitive." He sighed. She didn't take it easy on him, either. If he wasn't a demon, she might've broken something. _Ouch_.

"Well I think mama looks like a princess in your dress." He said proudly. "Koko thinks so, too."

Shippou smiled, and mussed his younger brother's hair. Yuki laughed, swatting his hand away, blue eyes sparkling. "Thanks, Yuki." He replied. "Why don't you tell her that?"

Yuki nodded, "okay," and shifted on the couch, snuggling under his older brother's arm and was soon absorbed in the show again. Shippou smiled to himself, lazily crossing his ankles as he heard the shower turn on up stairs.

Kagome had looked even better than he had imagined in his dress. The shade worked perfectly against her skin, and there wouldn't be a set of eyes not on her at the premiere. And with that kind of attention, as well as being accompanied by him and a few other demons, even Koenma would have to take notice of her.

_Soon_.

All the plans were set. If only he could pinpoint when...

"Shippou?"

"Hmm?"

Maybe if he paid a another 'visit' to the Rekai vaults...

"Does mama know you have shikon shards in your room?"

Shippou started, staring down at the inquisitive eyes of the little kitsune.

"Yuki, can you see them?"

"Uh-huh."

Shippou lifted his eyes and stared at the tv, mind working quickly. He had used a spell so even _she _wouldn't be able to sense them, yet..

"No, she's doesn't. It's going to be a surprise." He said, flashing a grin and pressing a finger to his lips. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!"

"Good." He replied. "I'm going to save them until she's having a bad day. Then we can give them to her when she needs some cheering up. Okay?"

"Mama's always a little sadder this time of year...Because of," he said, shoulders slumping and his mind going to a grayer place. But then he bounced back, a determined smile on his face. ".. So I promise I won't say a word! So she'll be really, really surprised!"

Shippou grinned, tugging him against his side again. "Exactly. Now," he said suddenly, the trickster in him concocting ideas of some innocent revenge. "How about playing a trick on our mother dearest?"

* * *

_A/N: Hello again! I've listened to a Good Charlotte CD twice over now, just responding to all the wonderful reviews I received for the first chapter! 30 of 'em! WOW! I was hoping for a few fans, but I am beyond esctatic with how many people like RMS. I'm very flattered and, yes, inspired, too. _

After posting the first chapter, two of my (unofficial) betas pointed out to me two things I'd like to explain. First, the opening dream sequence was _NOT__ a rape scene. They were two, different memories, sort of pieced together by Kagome's subconcious. And second, Yuki is Youko's son, not Shippou's. So if you were confused before, hope this clears that up. _

I have the next two chapters outlined, so I'll be working on them as much as I can during the next few weeks. I have some midterms, papers, and projects deadlines coming up so it may be a little too hectic to update right away. But I'll do my best! And next chapter, Kurama makes him first appearance! Da da da! And we set about the collision course of our two protagonists. **Rubs hands together with cackling evilly**. My mother was right: Authors really are just the underappreciated, evil geniuses of the world.  
  
**oORainOo **

Posted : February 18, 2008  


Thanks to:

Kokoronagomu (aka Ginny) - My first reveiw! THANK YOU! I think you'd have to have the patience of a saint to live with two kitsunes, but if any one can do it, Kagome can. And if you add Kurama, then it's just a party. (:

PowerfulMind - Ha ha, I know. Youko is... well... dictionary.. sex.. his picture. Hubba. But Kurama has all that, plus some admirable qualities. (Though, secretly, I think he's just as lecherous!) And Yuki is totally huggable! At least, as huggable as one's imagination can be. Eh heh.

ha ha ha i laugh in your face - Aw, thanks! I hope it will be, too.

kawaii-girl-anime - I'm looking forward to writing it! I might just combust with these lovely, wintery scenes with Kagome and Youko. It's coming soon. Veerry soon.

Kagome Otome - Yes, in a way he did betray her. Then she... well, you'll find out. The nightmare was broken-up memories of what happened. Teasers, if you will. Thanks so much!

Anime Punk Kitty - I had the 'aww' reflex, too. He's too cute! I should really ask someone to draw him. And I can't reveal too much about what happened, but it wasn't like Inuyasha and Kikyou's betrayal, where they didn't trust each other enough that Naraku was able to deceive them. Youko and Kagome had different issues... Good guess though!

cowgirlkitten2000 - Thank you!

Ayjah - I agree. ::tear:: Thanks!

The Night Air - It took about two weeks, but ta-dah! and thanks for the luck. I may need it- midterms are coming up and I will be totally swamped. Siiigh, philosophy...

Frong Lady - Thank you! I had this really big grin on my face when I read your review. Hope this chapter does it justice!

Kitsunegirl48 - You bet! I'm a total sucker for happy endings, so... No matter what happens, things will turn out for the best. (And yes! another one hooked. xD haha!)

Hotshort - Aww. Thank you!

Sexy-jess - Plot? Where? haha, thank you. I was hoping I had improved in that area. And I agree. Even though his brother is really a bad influence on him.

Serenity digo18 - Nope, a _story _story. Huh, it never really occured to me this could be a oneshot. Hey, maybe I should-- no, I have way too many ideas for RMS. And maybe I'll get some of those questions answered soon (heh, _maybe_).

StarlitBaby - Thanks! This is relatively quick (for me anyways).

HentaiVixen - He's _so _cute. haha, not to inflate my authorial ego or anything... cough cough. Thank you!

Kidnapped by a Demon - You're not so bad yourself! Haha, thanks for the reveiw (it was pretty awesome).

Chicke - Hey! I've read your stories before! They're so good. .. Annd now, I'm totally having a geeky moment. :o) Thanks for reviewing, and hope to hear from you again this time round too!

g2fan (aka Wendy) - Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

sasuke-luvs-naruto - 'Kay. haha, and I like your username- But Sasuke says it's a secret, so shh.

Zsadist - Thank you! I really wanted there to be a lot of mystery and plot goin' on in this story. I'm happy it's showing through! And you are very, very awesome for such a sweet review.

ancient-relic - Really? (o.o) That's really, _really_ great to hear, especially with so many good crossovers out there! Thank you! I can't help but to think it might have something to do with little Yuki. :3 haha, just maybe. So, I hope you like this second helping as much as the first. (You're the best!)

Critical Hypocracy - Thanks! I will. :')

The Violent Tomboy - I've read my fair share of those, too. Siigh. Which is too bad, because I rather like Inuyasha and Kikyou's dynamic (Can't write it though). But if you'd like to read more, **Evolution** and **Not the Only One** are really good. They're on my fav list if you want to check 'em out.

Kagome Yuki Niwa - I saw your username and.. well, pointed and exclaimed, "Hey! It's Yuki!" Oooh boy, haha, I am _so _geeky sometimes. And as demanded, hope you liked this chapter!

Chiyoko-chan - I would love it if you could! My own drawing skills are um, _lacking_, cough cough, _very_, but I don't know that many artists. Contact me if you're interested! And I have this idea of what his reaction will be, and Kagome is definitely going to do everything it her power to prevent him from knowing. Yup.

Kyekye - Thanks!

WackWisher - Aw, thank you. (I'm modest too!) Hope you liked chapter two!

IchikoKitsuneKoumori - Yeah, I wanted there to be a touch of sadness in the first chapter. Kagome's been through a lot. But she has Shippou and Yuki to keep her smiling, so that carries the story though, I think. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it!

**See you next chapter**!


	3. Hypocrite

**Remnants of the Morning Sun**

**Chapter Three**

_Well I've got nothing to hide  
Dip down and come for a ride  
I'm racing the devil, so sly  
You cannot hear him coming_

- "A Little of Your Time," Maroon 5

* * *

**To: "Shippou"  
****From: "Maru Nishitai"  
****Subject: Stay Out**

_Stay out of the Rekai vaults. _

* * *

**To: "Lord Sesshoumaru"  
****From: "Shippou"  
****Subject: RE: Stay Out**

_Stay out? What did I do? _

_If I had stolen those shards, don't you think mom would of called you by now? As it is, however, we do live together, and __nothing's__ sacred, yet no shards have turned up._

_Besides, any idiot could've broken in to the Rekai vaults. Have you __seen__ their security? Disgraceful. Whoever does have the shards did us a favor; Keeping them in the vaults was a disaster waiting to happen. _

_And I am both offended and appalled that you would even suggest I, of all people, could do something so clever and underhanded! Who do you take me for? Youko Kurama? _

**

* * *

**

To: "Shippou"

**From: "Maru Nishitai"  
****Subject: Only a Fool Risks More Than He is Willing to Lose**

_Seems as if a half-wit would suffice. _

_The child ruler will notice soon enough that the shards are not the only items missing from his vaults. Consider yourself warned. If you lose them, far worse fates await you than death. _

_Desist in your meddling, kit. _

_"_Or else what?" Shippou chuckled to himself, lifting the Styrofoam cup to his lips. Figures. Sesshoumaru's spy network is operating as efficiently as ever.

Sitting outside of an upscale, nameless little cafe in the business district, Shippou diligently went through his inbox, long legs stretching out beneath the wireframe table, and sipping his mocha latte. He had agreed to meet a "business associate" for lunch, but he had arrived twenty minutes too early. But the location was pleasant enough to sit and wait.

"Here's your dessert, sir." A waitress placed the slice of gourmet strawberry cheesecake on the table, metal silverware clinking against the porcelain plate.

Shippou glanced up, flashing a quick grin. "Thank you," he murmured. She nodded, blushing, before quickly ducking back inside the building.

He was surprised anyone had noticed the small amulet missing so soon. Unless someone was specifically looking for it, the small trinket went completely unnoticed. It had taken him three separate nights before finally sensing it. Tossed carelessly together with piles of gold coins and gaudy jewelry, unlike the Shikon shards- those had thrown Koenma's office in to all sorts of hell when they turned up missing from their personal vault. He shrugged. It was Koenma's problem now. It's not like the child ruler could send his team of spirit detectives looking for that particular treasure. No, that would be more trouble than he needed at the moment.

Setting down his cup, he jotted down a quick reply.

**To: "Lord Sesshoumaru"  
****From: "Shippou"  
****Subject: For Your Information...**

_You're just grouchy because you want to see Akane again. Besides, maybe I'm __suppose__ to interfere a little. How would you know? _

_Ps- They won't miss it._

Clicking 'send,' Shippou minimized his email account, sitting back with a self-satisfied smile. Bringing up the ex; always a bad idea, especially if the other ex was the jilted, temperamental ice prince himself. But it was a sure way to get Sesshoumaru off his back. '_Only a fool risks more than he is willing to lose_' - Hah! Yeah right. He had been waiting five hundred years for this- like he'd really screw it up now.

He checked the clock. 11:43. Kagome and Yuki were shopping for supplies, preparing for their jump in to the feudal era this weekend. They agreed to be back at his apartment by one so they'd have a fair amount of time to investigate the shrine Sesshoumaru's investigators said a shard might be located. After lunch, he should probably stop by his office and-

"There you are!"

Shippou looked over his shoulder when he heard her cheery voice. A young woman sashayed through the other small tables towards him, wearing snug jeans and a smile, her long sky-blue hair pulled back in its customary ponytail. His chair scraped against the sidewalk as he stood.

"You're early, Botan," Shippou said, grinning.

"So are you," she replied, eyes wide with surprise. "You remembered my name."

He bent forward, taking her hand in his. "Why wouldn't I? It's a pleasure to see you again."

"I'm-" Botan felt her response die on her tongue, her heart freezing mid-beat as his mouth brushed a soft kiss against her palm. Looking up at her through coppery bangs, blue-green eyes shone mischievously. Her face warmed. She hadn't expected him to be so-so...

She swallowed thickly. "Prince Koenma was called away at the last minute, so he insisted I come in his place. I-" she paused, blinking. Then realization dawning over her features as she pulled away, dropping her hands to her hips. "Hold it right there- You knew I was coming!"

His grin transitioned in to an unrepentant expression. "What makes you say that?" He teased, his voice a pitch lower than it had been a moment ago. More suggestive.

Botan's hands slid off her hips. She had only met the handsome kitsune a handful of times before, and always when several other people and ogres had been around them. He hadn't seemed this unpredictable before! She wasn't so sure she could handle this. But Koenma was counting on her. As head ferry girl, of course she could do this!

"I-er-"

_Maybe not_.

"Would you like to sit down?" He interrupted, motioning to the empty seat across from his. She folded her arms over her abdomen, trying to regain some composure.

"You could of asked me to come, instead of tricking me." If she just walked away now, Koenma could reschedule the meeting later. He _had _tricked them both after all. But she was interested in what the kitsune had to say; There had to be a reason he contacted her, of all people. Darn it. She couldn't walk away from him now.

"No, not tricking." He replied, wagging his finger. "'Strategy.'"

"How about 'conniving?'" she chirped, sticking her tongue out, before plopping down in the chair across from him. At his somewhat perverted grin, Botan reddened slightly. Looking like he was about to comment, she hurried to ask, "So? Spill it. Why did you want to talk to me and not prince Koenma, hm?"

"Do you know the tale of the Shikon jewel?" Shippou asked, sliding in to his seat, ignoring her question. She blinked. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"Of course I do." She replied. "Everyone in the spirit world does. The jewel caused some of the greatest influxes of departed souls we've ever handled." She pointed at the cheesecake. "Are you going to eat that?"

He shook his head, chuckling, and pushed the plate towards her. "Go for it. Now, do you remember how it ends?"

Dividing a small piece from the crust, she examined the strawberry swirls for a moment before popping the bite-size chunk in her mouth. Botan closed her eyes. _Oh, my_. She sighed. "Good heavens. This is delicious!"

Just when she was about to bypass cloud nine, a shadow passed back and forth in front of her face, blocking the sun filtering through her eyelids. Botan lazily blinked them open. Shippou was waving a hand between them, looking amused, with his chin resting in his other palm. "Focus, ferry girl."

"Where was I?" She murmured, clearing her throat. "Oh, right. Well, it technically never ended. Naraku was defeated, at the cost of the noble priestess' life. Her soul was never recovered, though, because it was trapped inside the lost pieces of the jewel. The legends says if all the shards of the jewels were reunited, the priestess would return to life and bring happiness and prosperity to the land." She swallowed another bite, waving her fork in his general direction. "Why so curious?"

"When Naraku was defeated, I was still a young child." He explained. "At that time, my mother and I were traveling across the countryside after avenging my father's death. I still remember the havoc the jewel caused wherever it went, and all the lives it ruined." He stared darkly in to his cup, the dark liquid stirring as wisps of youki slipped through the Styrofoam, and the contents began to bubble. He shook away the bad memories, calming himself. _Have to make this believable_! "I don't want to see that happen again." Meeting the soft pink eyes of the grim reaper, he set his jaw, making sure his expression was completely serious. "I want to lend my services to Rekai to prevent that, at whatever the cost."

Botan stared in to the darkened gaze of the kitsune, not daring to breath. His pupils had narrowed, elongating in to thin slits, and he looked terribly demonic at the moment. He was serious. "So why me?" She asked after a moment passed, her lungs thanking her as she took a nice, deep breath.

"If I asked Koenma, he would refuse straight-away. He still hasn't forgiven me for hiding his binkie last century. You could say my track record speaks against me." He gave her a lopsided smile, and the chill dissipated from the air and his human illusion slipped back in place. "I need someone on my side."

_What makes him so sure I'll help him_? Botan stuck another piece in her mouth, buying some time. He was at least giving her a choice on the matter. Besides, if there was one thing she knew about kitsunes, courtesy of watching Kurama work his magic over the past decade, they had an infinite number of back-up plans. If she said no, he'd just find another way to convince Prince Koenma to let him on the team. And he genuinely seemed like he wanted to help.

"This really is something you'd have to discuss with Prince Koenma," she replied, exhaling loudly. "The members of the team aren't very trusting, so it may be out of the question with or without Koenma's say-so. But they're a very capable bunch on their own."

Shippou nodded, bringing the cup to his lips for another sip. "As capable as the detectives are, I have connections in Makai your team does not have access to. As it is, I already have a few leads on the shards' locations."

Botan dropped her fork, clattering loudly against the plate. "You do? Really?" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so sooner? We haven't been able to locate anyone with information yet! Who are they-" Shippou pressed a finger to her lips, quieting her with a smile.

He shook his head. "Ah ah ah. Either I'm on the team and you know what I know, or nothing whatsoever. Until I know for sure, my lips are sealed."

"_What_?" Her jaw dropped. "If you really cared about finding the jewel, you would tell us!"

"No, I wouldn't," he said, shrugging, slanting her a condescending look beneath his lashes. "Excuse me for not thinking the Rekai capable of protecting important artifacts after letting them be stolen once already."

"Now you look here-"

"If I'm on my own," he continued, nonplussed, "I will turn the shards over to to whomever I see most fit to protect them."

"But you can't- Oh!" She growled, standing with her palms planted on the table. "All right, mister! You have yourself a deal. I'll talk to Koenma about having you on the team. But," she poked him in the chest with her forefinger, "if you try anything funny, you are in some serious trouble!"

Shippou held the slender hand poking his chest, overlapped his fingers with hers. "I will not disappoint," he grinned, catching her eyes again. "Promise."

Botan felt shivers race up and down her spine at his tone. _Talk about your double meanings_! Ignoring that her face was now turning a bright red, she tugged her hand free, cradling it against her chest protectively. He merely continued smiling.

"You'll find out soon whether or not Koenma is considering your offer," she huffed stiffly, turning away.

"Thank you, Botan. I looking forward to seeing you again."

"That's grim reaper to you!"

Shippou watched her wobble through the tables of curious onlookers and disappear in to an alley, probably to open a portal back to the spirit realm.

As soon as she was out of sight, Shippou released the breath he'd been holding, sinking in to his seat. "Well, that went better than expected." He muttered, ruffling his hair. He had expected the remark about Rekai's inefficiency would get her, and he was right. And she was damn cute when she was angry, too. His cheeks warmed.

His laptop binged, and he glanced down. 1 new inbox.

* * *

**To: "Fool"  
****From: "Maru Nishitai"  
****Subject: RE: For Your Information...**

_You're not. _

_And speak of Her again, fox, and this Sesshoumaru will _not_ be held accountable for your stupidity. If your siblings grow up without an older brother, so be it. _

* * *

**To: "Ice Prince"**  
**From: "Fool"  
Subject: RE: RE: For Your Information...**

_  
Now who's messing with the timelines. Hypocrite_.

* * *

**_xOx_**

"So Sesshoumaru thinks there's a shard here?"

Shippou tilted his sunglasses down, looking up the short slope of crumbling steps, narrow and overgrown with weeds, ending at top the top the small hill. The Amehana shrine was hidden beyond that, in a recess of apartment complexes; a thicket of overgrown flowers and nature amongst the metropolitan. So far, it just looked like a dump. The only thing that didn't seem rundown was the two red torrii standing guard, the paint still bright and glossy.

Shifting in the leather passenger seat, Kagome made a sound in the back of her throat, flipping through the printed pages. "Umhm. There's a path around back, but Mr. Ojigi is probably expecting us from the front entrance."

Shippou leaned over in his seat, eyes drawn to the papers spread on her lap. "I don't remember that in the report." Printouts, notes, and photographs contrasted with the flowery material of her dress, wisps of paint splashes and petals across ivory-dyed cotton - his design.

"That's because it's not in the report," Kagome replied, catching his eyes with a growing grin. "Aki Ojigi is a friend of my grandfather. Souta and I used to play here all the time when we were little."

"So why are we visiting the guy if we can just sneak in and grab the shard?" He asked.

"Mama isn't expecting us for another two hours, you know." She replied, seeing right through his complaints with a fond tug on his ear. "And it'll be easier if we have someone distracting Mr. Ojigi. The shrine grounds aren't very big, and it would be suspicious with three people sneaking around behind buildings."

The only groundskeeper, Mr. Ojigi, and her grandfather had been friends for decades, and she had spent a lot of time playing in the courtyards and woods when she was little. He had taught her how to play Go and Mah-Jong, and during the summers his wife, Suzume, let her help in the garden. But now Mr. Ojigi's children had long since moved away and started their own families and Grandpa had told her Suzume had died a few years ago from cancer. It must be a little lonely for him, and her grandpa said, as he grew older, the grounds were too much for one man to take care of alone.

"When was the last time you saw this guy, anyway?" Shippou asked, pocketing the car keys and pushing open his door. His head dipped back in view, arms settled on the top of the car.

"I'm not sure." She answered, gathering the papers back in the manilla folder before stashing it between the seat and middle console. She pushed the door open, grabbing her bag before exiting his Mercedes-Benz. "It was before I met Inuyasha, but-"

A heavy pulse of magic echoed through her body as her foot touched the sidewalk, a dim glow brightening atop the hill. Shippou looked at her curiously when she remained frozen, eyes scanning the horizon.

"I sense a shard."

"Really?" Shippou followed her eyes to the shrine grounds, but he couldn't see anything different; no ethereal lights appeared, just weeds and broken steps. "So he was right after all."

Kagome nodded, slowly shaking herself and opening the back door. It had been awhile since she had sensed a shard not in their vaults. But why would Mr. Ojigi have shards?

Yuki looked up at his mother as she popped the door open, squeezing Koko close and blue eyes wide. His tail squirmed beneath him. "Are we going to beat up the bad demon now?" He asked excitedly.

Kagome, who had begun unfastening the seat belts, paused, looking over her shoulder. Shippou tactfully averted his eyes, feigning deaf. She stifled a laugh, hands working again on the buckle, returning Yuki's smile. _Makes me wonder what he does tell him when I'm not around_. It was evident enough it wasn't good for her sanity, considering the blast of cold water and squirt gun assault after her shower earlier this week.

"No," she replied easily. "He heard we were coming, so he ran away." A look of disappointment swept over his face as Kagome hoisted him out of the car, shutting the door with a swing of her hips. His arms came up around her neck automatically, Koko slung over her shoulder in one of his tiny fists.

"But I wanted to watch," Yuki whined, looking up at Shippou with a pout. "You said he was going to be eight feet tall, and drool a lot, and smell like garbage!"

Shippou couldn't help the grin spreading over his face, knowing he was busted anyway, so he leaned down to look the kit in the eyes, nose to nose, over their mother's shoulder. "Hey, I'm just as disappointed as you are." He chuckled, mussing his little brother's hair. "I was even going to let you have a shot at him."

Immediately, those big eyes lit up. "_Really_?"

"Shippou," Kagome turned, meeting the grown demon face to face with a gleam in her usually benevolent eyes, even while trying not to smile. "You are corrupting my youngest. Stop it."

He laughed, returning cheekily, "hey, what else are big brothers for?"

* * *

"Kagome!"

"Mr Ojigi!" Kagome smiled, setting Yuki down so she could properly greet the elderly man. "How are you?"

"Good, good, child," he replied, dark eyes focusing on the small child holding her hand, attempting an unsteady bow. Yuki looked up at him with curious blue eyes- much like a young, blue eyed girl had over twenty years ago. "So this is the boy I've heard so much about from your senile, old grandfather."

"Yep," Kagome said, squeezing Yuki's hand. Mr. Ojigi had sent along his congratulations when he had found out about her pregnancy all those years ago. Unlike most of their neighbors, he didn't care if she was a single mom or not. "This is Yuki Higurashi, my son."

"Hello, Grandfather Ojigi." Yuki greeted, clutching Koko tightly under one arm.

When Mr. Ojigi laughed, though it sounded more like a wheeze, before shaking his bald head. "Are you sure this one's yours? You were never this polite at his age."

Shippou snickered. Kagome elbowed him not so discreetly in the ribs.

Mr. Ojigi turned his attention towards the tall red-head standing next to Sano's granddaughter, scrutinizing the stylish clothes and the mock-pout on his face. "Ah, and who might you be?" He asked suspiciously.

Shippou straightened, bowing gracefully. "I'm Higurashi Shippou. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Ojigi. Kagome has spoken of you fondly."

"Higurashi, you say?" He squinted. "Any relation?"

Shippou shook his head, eyes sparkling. "Coincidence."

Aki pursed his lips, watching Shippou for a few moments longer. "I think I have heard of you," he said dryly. "Seen your picture once or twice on the news. A designer, am I right?"

"Yes, sir."

"My great-niece likes you. Pictures all over her walls." He shook his head, obviously thinking it was a bad thing. Kagome didn't bother hiding her smile as Shippou noticeably deflated. Mr. Ojigi caught her eye and a muscle twitched around his mouth, a grin. "Seen you on the news too, I have."

Kagome struggled with a blush. "I wouldn't beli-"

He jerked his chin in Shippou's direction. "Says you're dating this fellow, and he's your son's father. Looks bad, they say, an unmarried woman living alone with a man." He said.

"Shippou and I are old friends." Kagome explained. "He-"

He immediately waved his hand in air, dismissing her words. "I know, I know. If you ask me, if those reporters have nothing better to do than make up rumors about people, they should just fire them and be done with it. They should be covering real news!" He growled. "Besides, your grandfather just about talks my ear off about you and your brother every time he visits. I've known about _him_ for ages now." He jerked his thumb at Shippou, who donned a patented 'who me?' look.

A butterfly floated past Kagome's hips while she laughed, smiling widely. "And you still let him on your property?"

Yuki's eyes fastened on the insect fluttering past his nose, and wriggled his fingers free from his mother's, eyes following the lurking butterfly. He slyly glanced up at the adults, then back to the butterfly.

"Figured he deserved a chance if you could stand living with him," Mr Ojigi replied, not missing a beat. "Though, you seem to like red-heads well enough." He murmured, pointedly looking to her side, and Kagome felt her cheeks warm. He was talking about Yuki's illusion. Shippou had convinced her to make Yuki's human illusion look similar to his younger self- Of course, the resemblance was why most of Japan thought they were dating, and Yuki was their illegitimate love child.

Mr. Ojigi shrugged. "Well, since you're here, why don't we have some tea?"

Yuki took a step away from his mother, slowly edging away. Kagome glanced to her side as Shippou suddenly hefted a surprised Yuki over his shoulder. Ignoring the kit's protests, Shippou just looked innocently at her. She laughed. "I would love to."

Mr. Ojigi nodded, taking a few steps before tossing a glance over his shoulder. There was a tell-tale sparkle in his dark eyes. "Do you still remember what I taught you?"

Kagome just smiled.

* * *

_Aw, I missed writing about the Higurashi family (Shippou, Yuki, Kagome)! As you may know, I rewrote this chapter **four **times before finally settling on the second draft and moving the other rewrites to later on in the plot. That's partially why it took so long to update- Rewriting is exhaustive for creativity, like a big road block- For me at least. After the havoc of March (check profile), I figured a hiatus was necessary for my sanity. But now the plot is working for me, and I'm amped on creativity with all this sunlight and warm weather! Unfortunately (and fortunately, I guess), I chose to take summer classes at my college so I wouldn't have to take as many basics my sophmore year. It's a composition class. The good part, however, is I met a lot of really great people already. And my teacher is a retired police officer, so she has all these interesting stories about being shot at and delivering babies. The down side? The class is three hours, plus writing center (required, write essays there). D:_

_I would also like to say, I finished a trailer for this story on YouTube, and the link is here (just take out the spaces)_ : http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v M 36 n M_(underscore)_ T0uDE

_Note: This is before I realized I had transistions in my movie maker. Try guessing what's happening in the plot if you can! (-:_**  
**

* * *

**Published: May 24, 2008**

* * *


	4. Ready Or Not

**Remnants of the Morning Sun**

**Chapter Four**

_"Hold on, to what you been given lately.  
Hold on.  
Cause the world will turn if you're ready or not.  
Oh yeah, well the world will turn if you're ready or not."_

- **"_Hold On_," KT Tunstall**

* * *

"_Again_?" Shippou stared at the board in disbelief. "I lost _again_?"

Kagome chuckled, fingers wrapping around a warm cup of green tea. Shippou bent over the board, hands on his knees and looking it over for any flukes. The old man had one hell of a strategy. This was the third round he had lost!

The elderly shrine keeper folded his arms over his chest, laughing. "You still need some practice before you stand a chance against me."

"Told you, Shippou," Kagome teased. "Mr. Ojigi has only lost one match at Go since my grandfather's known him."

"There's no challenge nowadays. And Sano's a lousy opponent." Mr Ojigi groused, merely shrugging. "And all the other old geezers around here have 'better' things to do."

"Wait a minute. Who beat you?" Shippou asked. Ojigi turned his head to the side, puffy, bristly eyebrows lowered, and thin lips pursed. A laugh slipped out of Kagome, and Shippou looked over as she lowered her cup.

Shippou's stared. "_You_?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No." A large smile had spread over her face then, threatening to split her face in two. "My mother beat him."

"You're joking." Kagome shook her head. Shippou didn't bother smothering his laugher as it bounced around the living room. "You must of been having an really off day, Ojigi!"

"I _never_ have an 'off' day, as you put it." He replied derisively. "That woman doesn't act like it, but she is one hell of a Go player. Kagome would of been too, if she had applied herself back in high school. I told Sano, all that time spent in the hospital she could have been practicing!"

"I barely graduated as it was," Kagome said, playing along. "When I wasn't delirious, I was studying like mad to pass my exams."

"There's _always_ time for Go." He argued. Kagome gave him a disbelieving look and he huffed, turning away, grumbling under his breath something along the lines of, "no respect for the old ways."

As Mr. Ojigi and Shippou cleared the board for another round, Kagome chuckled to herself, glancing at the little boy beside her. He was busy coloring in the grass of what she guessed was the gardens at home. Totally oblivious to the bickering men nearby, Yuki's fuzzy ears twitching every now and again. Unlike Mr. Ojigi, she could still see his demonic appearance perfectly- the silvery hair, tiny claws, pointed canines. She had only seen Yuki's illusion in photographs- The bright, coppery red hair, human ears, and her dark blue eyes. He was just as adorable, though she missed his fox ears and tail.

Picking up her cup, Kagome suddenly paused. _There_. Something jarred against her senses, leaving an unpleasant sensation in the bottom of her stomach. _A demon_? _What's a demon doing here_? But it was gone as soon as it came. "Mr. Ojigi," she asked, distracted, "is the garden still here?"

"Of course," he replied, frowning when Shippou made a move, countering his strategy.

"Then I think I'll step out for a moment. I'd like to see how the flowers are coming in this year."

He didn't he look up, waving his had dismissively. "Go ahead, we'll find you after I win."

"Hey, you haven't won yet!"

Yuki's head suddenly shot up, excitement coloring his voice. "There's a garden here?"

Kagome stilled, and could've groaned when she saw his enthusiastic expression. She knew where this was going. _I guess he wasn't as absorbed in drawing as I thought_. Kagome opened her mouth, but Mr. Ojigi beat her to it.

"When your mother was a child, she planted a garden by the main shrine with my wife. No one's taken care of it years though; don't know the first thing about gardening myself."

"Mama, can I come with you?" Yuki asked, ears bent unmoving in her direction. She frowned. She needed to find that shikon shard, and if that was a demon she had sensed just now, it would be too dangerous to involve him. No, he'd be much safer inside with Shippou and Mr. Ojigi here watching him.

Shippou had only to glance up at his mother to realize what she was up to, quickly hooking an arm around Yuki's thin shoulders and dragging his against his side. "What are you talking about Yuki? You have to help me beat Ojigi!"

"What? But I don't-"

"I'll be back soon," Kagome reassured, bending down and planting a kiss on her struggling kit's forehead. "Stay with Shippou, okay?"

"But mama-!"

"Yuki," She warned.

"Fine." Yuki pouted, but relaxed in Shippou's hold as he was hauled in to the older kitsune's lap, sitting between his legs. "What's Go, anyway?" He grumbled after a few moments.

"What's 'Go?'" Ojigi asked, as Kagome quickly slipped out in to the hallway and made a beeline for the front door. She heard his voice, even through the walls. "_What's 'Go_?' _What has she been teaching you, boy_?"

* * *

Ear pressed against the door, Kagome twisted the pin up and a little to the right, jiggling it, waiting for the tell-tale, soft-- '_click._' A grin broke over her face.

Unhinging the lock from its clasp, she pulled the lock free from its hinge and slid the door open. The shed was about three meters wide, and three meters long- Looking even more cramped from the inside. Shafts of light from a single window illuminated the dust particles floating in the air, and Kagome covered her mouth with her hand. Against the walls were shelves filled an odd assortment of antique weapons and baubles, with a central shelf in the middle containing dozens of scrolls. Kagome stepped in to the building, an old board creaking loudly beneath her heel. She winced. _Well, I guess it doesn't matter_. Ojigi was inside, and no visitors were at the shrine right now. But a deep, foreign voice invaded her mind, her lessons learned well.

_Don't get sloppy_.

She sighed from the very bottom of her toes, and tread as lightly as possible. Closing her eyes, Kagome's finger skimmed the shelves, following the glow of the shard until she was in the back corner. Lifting her chin up, up... "Great." Kagome blinked her eyes open, to glare at the uppermost shelf. There it was. The glow was a little more sinister that she had hoped, but a shard was shard. She could purify it easily enough.

Going on tip toes, her finger tips only grazed the masks a shelf below. Drat. There was nothing to stand on either. Well, except...

Lifting a hand, she grasped the edge of a shelf and hoisted a foot up on the lowest shelf, climbing one more shelf up before chin was level with the top shelf. She had to bend her neck a bit awkwardly so as not to bang her head against the ceiling.

A small, flattened circular pottery piece, painted with black lacquer and two koi swimming on the lid sat alone on the shelf. It looked pretty, and old. Carefully lifting it up so it rested in her palm, she blew the dust off the top, revealing the shiny orange paint used for the fishes. Very old. A jewelry box? Cradling in to her chest, Kagome lowered herself back to the ground, jumping the last shelf and bending her knees to lessen the impact. She examined the case, walking a few steps so she stood under the window, gray sunlight streaming over the container in her palm as she opened it. Kagome extracted a strip of silk from inside, a glow emanating from between its folds, and unwrapped it too. It was a small fragment of the jewel- a small, fractured, diamond-shape of glowing pink. On one end, a silver fastener had been added, to make it in to an earring. But there was only one. Kagome frowned.

A weak demonic presence thrummed through the air, and Kagome jerked her head to the side, just as the door shut with a bang. It was the same presence she had detected earlier.

Three yellow eyes stared at her through the hollow spaces of the shelves separating them, its wide grin dark and toothy. In the dim light, she could make out dark, green skin and no shirt, only ripped blue jeans.

"So you're the priestess I've heard so much about," he chuckled, eyelids blinking slowly, the third taking a moment longer to finish. "I knew you would come."

Kagome channeled ice in to her gaze, straightening her back. An oni. "You know me?" She asked. Slowly and nonchalantly, she slid the shard in her dress pocket, setting the jewelry box on a shelf, hoping to distract him. His grin widened, large fangs slightly overlapping his upper lip. He hadn't missed the subtle gesture.

"There are rumors in Makai, human, of a priestess killing demons where ever there are Shikon shards." He spoke, walking. Kagome matched his steps in the opposite direction. He paused, keeping close to the exit.

_Rumors_? Kagome glanced away. There was an antique sword on its stand beside her, the hilt rusty and chipped. The scabbard was in no better shape. _But how? There should of been no witnesses, and if there had been, we erased their memories_.

"No one thought they were true." He continued, boasting. "They didn't think a powerful priestess could slip through Rekai's fingers without them knowing. But I knew." He advanced in the opposite direction, coming around the curve. "Oh, I knew." His suddenly laughed, gritty lips pulled back in malicious peals of laughter. "But for the priestess to have sired a half-breed son? _That_ is unbelievable!"

Kagome stiffened. "You don't know anything." Snatching the old sword from the shelf, she had only partially unsheathed it when chunks of rocks collided with her hand, and she cried out, the sword clattering on the floor while she cradled her hand. There was a deep gash just above her knuckles. She looked up at the demon, who was casually tossing stones up and down, conjuring more in to his palm. An earth-based demon.

"What are you after?" She demanded, buying time. The sword was beside her foot, a glint of silver between scabbard and hilt, but he was watching her carefully now. She wouldn't be able to get it without some injury. Her mind worked quickly for other options. He was too far away to purify without something to channel her energy through, and she really didn't want to wreck anything in Mr. Ojigi's shed by throwing it at him.

"You have shards of the jewel," he sneered, face darkening with power-lust. "I may even let you work for me if you had them over. It would be a waste if I just killed you."

"Sorry to disappoint, but you won't find my shards." She replied, surprised when that silky, low tone of voice came from her mouth. _It sounded eerily like_... She shoved the thoughts away. "And I wouldn't work with you if-" Her words faded, seeing the malicious grin spreading across his face, and she followed his line of sight.

Her heart stopped.

"MOVE!" She bellowed.

Yuki's small face disappeared from the window, just as several sharpened rocks shattered through the glass. The oni cursed, more rocks materializing in his palms. But Kagome was already running towards him, charging her hands with energy and slamming them in to him. He fell back against one of the shelves, knocking the contents down with several loud crashes, pottery pieces scattering over the floor. She didn't hesitate. Shoving the door open and scrambling outside, her palm catching on the dirt as she redirected herself to the side of the shed, another attack ricocheting where her foot was moments before.

Yuki was crawling from the bushes surrounding the outside of the shed, dirt smudged over his cheeks and clothes, his blue eyes wide as she ran towards him.

"Mama-!"

"Run!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him beside her, his short legs stumbling to match her long strides. Kagome glanced behind them, the demon shoving the shed door aside, knocking one of the hinges askew. His three eyes were locked on them.

Her arm was abruptly yanked down as Yuki tripped, foot catching in a tangle of weeds. Kagome stumbled with him, palm catching in a puddle of mud. She stared at the weeds that had snagged Yuki's foot. The strange thicket was overgrown, but bright splotches of color were already showing through the weeds. Suzume's garden. Rocks speared the ground around them, and Kagome hissed in pain when a few connected with skin. She wasn't sure if this would work, but-

Kagome knelt, throwing one arm around her tiny son and tucking his body against her chest, away from harm, as her other hand sank in the tangled, soft weave of plants above wet earth, eyes squeezing shut and forcibly shoving her energy in to the ground. The demon was just behind them, a cool shadow falling across her back, and she could hear his arms descending towards her-

Branches crackled, and the sound of rope-like vines tightening. She felt the hot, purification power crackling around her fingertips, infusing the ivy ensnaring his body with it, spiraling around each stem until the demon howled, exploding in to dust. The familiar energy retracted inside her hand, through her veins, but she grit her teeth against the familiar drain. Plant manipulation had always tired her out too quickly. The ivy slackened, dropping in squirming heaps around them, a few stems curling around her ankles and calves.

When the demon's presence completely evaporated from her senses, Kagome slowly loosened her hold on Yuki, forehead dropping on to his shoulder. Yuki still clung tightly to her shirt, shaking, but he wasn't crying.

She panted for air. "Yuki, are you okay?"

"I-I'm sorry I didn't l-listen." He sniffed, nose buried against her throat. "I didn't know you were-"

"You're okay?" Feeling him nod, she threw both arms around him again, crushing him against her. Relief washed over her. She realized she was shaking, too. "That's all I care about." Kagome whispered, heart hammering in her chest. Too close. _Too close_...

She memorized the feel of his small body pressed against hers, his heartbeat, for a long time. Until his small voice asked, "mama?"

"Yes, Yuki?" It was hard to speak.

He pulled away to look at her, face to face, tears falling down his cheeks and nose turning red. He hiccupped. "I'm sorry."

Kagome brushed the tears away with the pads of her fingertips. "I know." she replied. "But you _have_ to be more careful, Yuki. I mean it. You could of been seriously hurt." Seeing he about to start crying harder, she sighed, gathering him close again. "How about we go back inside?"

He could only nod as she picked him up. Yuki burrowed his face against her neck, taking in deep breaths, taking comfort from her scent. She tried not shaking too. Glancing back, she saw the vines still wriggling as the last of her holy powers seeped out of them.

After a quick call to Sesshoumaru's office on her cell phone, requesting a cleaning crew to take care of the mess they had made (although she was fairly certain some of that stuff was priceless), Kagome walked twice around the main shrine to calm down before she headed towards Mr. Ojigi's house in the corner of the property. The demon's words kept playing over and over in her head, knowing if someone knew she was hunting shards- who she was, who her family was- meant everything they had worked so hard to preserve could be destroyed in an instant. Didn't Sesshoumaru tell her the legend of the Shikon jewel had mostly faded in to myth in the demon realm? So, why now? Why did this demon actively pursue her? And he hadn't known about Yuki until today, thank kami. One thing was for sure: First thing Monday morning, when she was back from the fuedal era, she and Sesshoumaru were going to get to the bottom of this; they needed to find out who saw her, and he or she needed to be taken care of, fast.

Kagome started as a fat raindrop splashed down her cheek, glancing up at the dark thunderheads looming over the shrine. Soon, dozens of droplets were darkening the cobblestones a dark gray. Kagome quickened her steps and as they neared the door, Shippou suddenly flung the door open, frantic, yelling, "Yu-!" He stopped, staring down at the dirty pair. She ducked under the overhang just as a loud clap of thunder echoed across the courtyard, Yuki's grip on her shirt tightening. Kagome flashed an amused grin at Shippou's wide-eyed distress. "What happened?" He demanded, checking her over for injuries.

"We had a little scare in the woods," she explained flippantly as Mr. Ojigi toddled towards the door, pushing Shippou aside. She suddenly felt sheepish, standing on his porch, covered in mud and bleeding after just twenty minutes or so outside. Kagome attempted an innocent-looking smile. "So, who won?" She asked.

Aki Ojigi sighed.

"Some things never change." He shook his head, turning around. "I'll get the first aid kit."

* * *

The bathroom was thick with steamy, hot air from his shower. Towel drying his hair, Kurama pulled on a pair of loose, drawstring pants and wiped down the mirror with a washcloth. Green eyes peered back at him through the fog, straggles of dark crimson hair dangling in his eyes. It was a vast difference from his former appearance, pale silvery hair replaced by vibrant red, and a metallic eye color substituted by an earthy green. He no longer remembered what had possessed him choose such a vivid difference, but it didn't really matter. Several fox clans had this coloring, so it might have been an instinctual reference to his heritage without being obvious. Though he could see the subtle similarities in his appearance, too, to his demonic one. Opening the door, Kurama padded soundlessly in to the hallway and towards the large window in the living room. The clock above the stove read a little past eleven pm in bright neon colors. Unlatching the locks, he slid it open.

The wind carries the heavy scent of rain, filling his lungs. City lights reached like dim starlight through the haze of rain, street lamps highlighting the multi-colored umbrellas below and the traffic steadily passing through the streets. Puddles were gathering on the side of the pavements already, even though the storm had began just over an hour ago. Forearms resting on the sill, he felt the wind play with his hair, long strands ghosting over his bare chest, and he let his mind wander. Two days ago, Koenma had called them in to his office, reporting that the Shikon jewel shards had turned up missing from the vaults. He was still running an inventory check to make sure nothing else was taken.

As a former thief, Kurama knew how easy it was to bypass the security in the Rekai vaults, although he had hoped Koenma would of added more security measures since his break-in. The prince made it easy for thieves. Few leads had been found as to the whereabouts or identity of the thief or thieves, though the toddler ruler now seemed hell-bent of gathering shards to avert a major disaster. Kurama remembered he had agreed to his mother's invitation to dinner next week, and wondered if he would be able to make it this time. So help him, if he didn't, he was going to throttle the child ruler.

BANG BANG BANG

He turned towards the door, jarred from his thoughts by the racket. He inhaled deeply, trying to scent out his visitor, though he had a good idea who it might be. Summoning a seed and transforming it in to his rose whip, as a precaution, he slowly approached the door.

BANG BANG BANG

"Yo! Kurama, you awake or what?" A loud voice demanded from outside.

Kurama unlocked the dead-bolt, pushing the door open part way. Through the crevice, a dark form waited outside his door. Meeting the annoyed dark brown eyes of the detective, his hair un-gelled and hands jammed in his pockets, Kurama retracted his rose whip and hid the seed against his palm.

Kurama smiled briefly at his disheveled appearance. "Yuusuke, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Bout time," Yuusuke elbowed his way in, sidestepping Kurama, and hopping as he tugged off his shoes. "Has anyone ever told you sleep like a rock?" He asked, finally snagging his sneaker and discarding it by the door, next to his other. He moved on to the kitchen, or more importantly, to the fridge. Neither of them needed to turn on the lights, seeing fine with their demonic eyesight. "We have a mission." Yuusuke kicked the door shut, and had the carton of orange juice in his hand. He pulled the flap open, about to take a swig-

Kurama shot him a look. "Glass."

The spirit detective rolled his eye, muttering something, but obeyed, retrieving one from the cupboard.

"What is the mission?" Kurama asked, discreetly returning the seed to his hair while approaching the other side of the counter, sectioning off the living room from the kitchen. "Has Koenma found a lead on who stole from the vaults?"

"Dunno. Keiko woke me up because Botan called, saying that a demon was at a local shrine and we're suppose to take care of it." Yuusuke replied, yawning. "Damn, I'm tired. Babysitting is a pain in the ass."

"I'm surprised Keiko left you alone with her cousin and Ryoki at the same time." Kurama remarked. "How did it go?"

"They almost killed me, that's what. I don't know how Keiko makes it look so damn easy."

"She does have more patience than you when it comes to kids." Kurama chuckled at his friend, leaning against his tabletop with his arms crossed. "So did Botan say anything else about the mission?"

Yuusuke shrugged. "Hope not."

Kurama mentally agreed with the sentiment. This would be the third Shikon-related mission this week. "Do you have the address?"

"Yeah." The detective dug his hand in his pocket and threw a crumpled scrap of paper on the counter. Kurama picked it up, flattening it and reading the neat cursive of Yuusuke's wife. It was about twenty minutes away from his apartment.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes."

* * *

_Ta-Dah! And that's all for today, but two updates in one day isn't so bad, if I do say so myself. I want to thank all of you have reviewed, and those who just read and came back for more. I don't know what I would do without you guys; I really appreciate the feedback! I know these first few chapters are a little slow (yawn), since I'm still getting used to writing the characters this way, but any constructive comments or opinions are greatly appreciated. Love you guys!_

**Next Chapter**: KURAMA AND KAGOME FINALLY MEET !! Believe me, I've been waiting for this chapter since I first started brainstorming for this story. Squee!

**Published: May 24, 2008**


End file.
